


My Light in the Darkness

by i_only_strip_free



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Free! Eternal Summer, Friendship, Healthy Relationships, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_only_strip_free/pseuds/i_only_strip_free
Summary: Rin is broken from the traumatic experience of losing his girlfriend of 4 years, whom he loved more than anything. He is a complete broken mess until one day a strange neighbor of his asks Rin for a favor. That favor begins a complicated and confusing relationship between the optimist and the pessimist.





	1. I Miss Her

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving this story from wattpad to here cause nobody even glances at them and here at least I have like 10 people looking at my stories. I wrote this story because I wanted a story with a depressed character that finds a sense of peace in the end. Of course the depression won't be over but, they'll know how to handle it. I suffer with depression and just wanted something to pour my heart into and I thought using Rin, someone I feel like I relate to (at least during season 1 cause he never felt good enough for shit and same) and letting him find his strength would be everything for me. I hope you enjoy reading this story!

Lying down on the bed, Rin had his ear buds on. He turned up the music singing along to the songs that played. He enjoyed the warm feelings he'd get while he listened to the happy soothing songs that reminded him of the beach. Especially the way her smile and the way her hair flowed in the wind. The way she looked at him, pure love and happiness. 

Feeling hot tears burning up his eyes he shook his head and took a deep breath.  
He didn't want to start crying again, he was so tired of crying. Rin got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom to wash his face. Right when he was opening the bathroom door he heard a knock at his front door and froze.

His neighbors never made the effort to actually talk to him, they all usually kept to themselves. Rin walked to the door slowly, slightly nervous to see who it would be and looked through the peep hole. All he saw was a t-shirt. Raising a brow he opened the door, "Yes..?" He was met with a pair of green eyes. The boy in front of him was very tall. His brown bangs hung in his face, and he seemed slightly embarrassed.  
"H-hello...um...I just moved in and I can't really find my room..." the tall boy rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks slightly pink. "I've been asking the other neighbor's, none of them answered and you're the only one who actually opened the door.."

Rin just stared at the brown-haired boy blankly. He thought about it for a moment and figured he didn't have anything better to do, he would also feel a little guilty if he let this lost soul wonder the apartment complex more.

Smiling a bit, Rin nodded "Sure, what's your room number?"  
"406."  
"Well, right now we're on the 300's so it would be just one floor up. I'll show you the way." He gestured towards the hallway and the brunette followed. It was a bit awkward since the tall male didn't say much to the redhead, the elevator ride on their way up to the next floor being dead silent. Although, he could see the brunette give him the occasional glance now and again.

Looking back as he catches the tall male's gaze that lasts a bit longer than it should, Rin can't help but laugh a little when the brunette's cheeks redden more as he quickly glances away. He's awkward and it's kind of amusing. 

"Have you really never done apartments before?" The redhead asks, mildly concerned. Did he live under a rock not to know that 400 means 4th floor. Like wasn't it obvious?  
"U-uhm..no.." The awkward guy mumbles, seeming ashamed of himself. Shrugging it off in his mind, he blinks when the doors open and he steps out with...Lordy he didn't even know the man's name.

Walking down the hall until he finds his room, Rin smiles politely at...Guy. "I'll see you around then." He says, waving before he sees a hand reach out for him that has Rin turning with a curious expression. What else did he want? 

"M-My name's Makoto...Thank you for helping me." He smiles softly, his cheeks pink. That makes Rin bite his lip while his heart feels a thing and soon enough he's nodding with a smile and hurrying to the elevator in long strides. That was weird. Weird weird weird. He was so...cute. That was cute??? But he's not gay so that's fucking weird but why was his stomach all fucky? Combing a hand through his hair with a frown on his face, Rin just stares at the floor trying to decipher his own sexuality now. It was probably just a coincidence though. Whatever, he wouldn't see him again so he didn't need to think about it...But that smile really messed him up.

Since...everytime she'd smile it beamed like the sun and warmed him up from head to toe. Leaning against the elevator doors, he gets out and goes back into his messy apartment, sighing at how he hadn't cleaned much at all for the few months he'd been mourning over here. Yeah, his friends were worried. Sousuke, his childhood friend, constantly called but sometimes Rin didn't have the will to answer them. But he wouldn't leave him hanging, always reminding himself to make up an excuse as to why he didn't answer. Walking past the empty take out boxes of whatever he's gotten before, he kicks some in his path before flopping down back on the bed.

"Makoto...Mako..to..." He mumbles to himself, saying the odd name that's for some reason strange on his tongue. He's met girls named that but never a guy, especially a big awkward tall one. Licking his dry lips as he thinks to himself, Rin glances at the time and scratches his head. It was only four o'clock in the afternoon. Today was going by so slowly, the redhead is already moping in his own misery once again as he stares at the cieling. Sighing, he closes his eyes and gradually feels himself drifting off to sleep. 

~~~

Makoto was in his new apartment, thinking of the redhead he couldn't get out of his mind because he was really cute. When he opened the door, the brunette practically lost his ability to speak and came out really awkward, at least more than he actually was. 

He usually was a great socialite but seeing that man knocked the wind out of him. It stunned him how a guy with red hair and eyes could be so attractive to him. He thought he liked Haru, his best friend that had black hair and blue eyes. The whole package that was usually seen as dreamy. But this had just confused him entirely, especially his feelings.

The brunette had an urge to go back and make up another excuse for the redhead to help him with anything just to see him again. He didn't even catch his name which bothered him the most. Chewing his lip, he goes to sit on his bed and slides a finger over his eyebrow as he thinks, that somehow becoming a tic of his whenever he would think. Tomorrow he'd ask for another favor, learn his name, try to get closer to him. He had to have that guy, he made him feel so...different.


	2. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These boys are getting all coot n shit with blushes and stuff. Mamakoto is kicking in slowly, Rin is a sad shark (same).

   Days had gone by and Rin hadn't even noticed, feeling the emptiness crushing him all at once because of Makoto's smile. It reminded him of hers and he couldn't stop thinking about her. Why couldn't he get over her? Why couldn't he get himself to get up, clean up, or even go outside? Frustrated yet curled up in his bed, the redhead shakes his head and clutches the blanket around him tighter. His eyes were already puffy from how much he'd been crying, unable to let out another sob because he just didn't have it in him anymore.

   The part he hated the most was he couldn't remember her face. It was so blurry, and he was too afraid to look at a picture of them side by side because he didn't want to have a breakdown. He couldn't remember the last time he showered or brushed his teeth or if he even fed himself for the past few days. Then there's a knock at the door that had the redhead flinching. He didn't want to get up, didn't want to see anyone. Rin wasn't sure if he could be stable today, his chest felt like there was a rock crushing it.

   Yet, there was a part of him that told him he should, that he needed to. Sighing into the soft fabric of his blanket, Rin sits up and hesitates for a moment. He looked like shit...What if it was Makoto and he saw him in this state?..Wait why did that even bother him? Shaking the thought mentally out of his head, the male goes and opens the door, cracking it enough to peek out. All he sees are those familiar green eyes and he gives a wry smile.

   "Oh, hey...What's up?" He says softly, glancing away after a bit. Makoto noticed that Rin seemed off, he looked...exhausted. His eyes were nearly swollen pink which he assumes was due to crying. Biting his lip, he feels his motherly type of concern pressing him to ask. He can't help himself. "Hey....Uh...Are you okay?" The brunette questions him with a voice and expression full of genuine concern. 

Rin glances away from that warm expression. It made the redhead want to grab Makoto and just sob into his chest. To feel his arms wrapped tightly around him, to allow himself to feel not so alone anymore. "I..I'm fine.." He smiles a bit, combing a hand through his greasy hair, frowning at himself. "Did you need something?"

   Makoto doesn't buy it. "Oh, yeah...I was going to ask you if you could help me find the laundry room." Giving the man a gentle smile, he sees a hint of pain in those red eyes before they're darting away from their held gaze. 

"Sure, I'll help you. Just...give me a few minutes." He tells the brunette, closing the door and walking through all of the empty fast food boxes that littered the floor. It smelled so foul but somehow the redhead had gotten used to it.

   Putting on a hoodie and shoes, Rin pulls his hood over his head to hide his grimey hair before going outside and closing the door behind him. "Follow me." He tells Makoto, tugging the sleeve of the crewneck that the tall male was wearing. The redhead just wanted to get it over with, feeling too disgusting to be around this wonderful scented individual. He could smell him from where he stood and it made the redhead want to shove his face in that shirt to breathe it in. Red eyes glued to those bright green eyes, olive skin, and soft brown hair, Rin catches himself staring and immediately looks away. Then Makoto let's out his warm giggle that makes the poor shark man's heart throb. 'What the fuck? He was the size of a skyscraper and yet he manages to be so...cute?'

   "Was there something on my face?" He asks curiously, turning to face the man who he still didn't know the name of. The shorter male scowls at the tall brunette, his face turning a soft pink which made Makoto's heart melt a little. Feeling his own cheeks become warm, he doesn't notice the elevator doors open as he just stares at the male beside him. He was so beautiful. 

   Rin is already out the door, giving Makoto a look that said 'You coming or not?' Which the brunette smiled at, feeling his cheeks burn a little more. Eventually, they're at the laundry room which wasn't very big but had a decent amount of machines for the many floors that shared it. "Just remember that it's the last button here in the basement." The redhead explains, looking up at the brunette and feeling his cheeks burn at the face Makoto was making. He looked like he was longing for something, eyes seeming to be so focused on him. Clearing his throat as he glances away, Rin turns to leave, waving at the brunette, "I'll see you around...-" Having his hand grabbed, the redhead turns to the tall male, taken by surprise. 

   Makoto blushes and pulls his hand away, rubbing the back of his neck. "S-Sorry...You just...never told me your name.." he mutters, biting his lip which Rin can't help but feel it make his heart flutter. Turning his attention away from that, he looks up at the beautiful emeralds beaming at him with wonder. "My name's Rin." Smiling faintly, the redhead gets the urge to stay with those eyes just boring into him. But it was so warm, it made his numb heart melt when he just gazed into them. 

   Then a pang hits him when he sees her expression in Makoto's and immediately glances away as his heart races. "I should...go now....I'm sorry.." Rin stammers out nervously before turning and going to the elevator. Pressing the button for the third floor, he rests against the wall and stares at the ground. He felt so...odd. It was warm but...so painful and heavy. That man reminded him of her bright smile, hazel eyes and warm atmosphere.

   He missed Myra more than anything. Conflicted with his own thoughts and emotions, Rin gets back in his room. Flopping onto the bed,  he curls up in the comfort of his blankets and hiding away from the world. This was so much nicer than having to deal with anything else. 

~~~

   Makoto felt that urge of want for this man, happy to have a name to call him now. Although, the girl name was so odd to him, never having met a guy named Rin before. But...there was something off about him. He could feel it in his gut that something wasn't right and he wanted to find out what was going on with the redhead. See if he could help in anyway. The pain he could see in the dull expression Rin wore. What could possibly be torturing that man to detach himself from the world by hiding in that small apartment?


End file.
